United
by PupiloDeJP
Summary: A dyad in the Force, and joined in purpose, Rey and Ben act as one.
1. Chapter 1

Rey has to remind herself to breathe—and focus. Her eyes haven't moved from the monitors showing the spacecraft in almost five long moments. Her hands are clammy. Her brow is dripping sweat profusely. Her heart is thudding right out of her chest.

There's no way of knowing whether the vessel received their transmission, let alone if it worked. As time ticks by, she's losing hope.

"Ben," she says grimly, "at least we can say we tried. It's been so hard—"

"There is no try!" he suddenly erupts. "Missile hot—missile hot!" He instills a deeper awareness in Rey. It's more than a feeling; it's a wellspring, a bounty of consciousness.

_It can't be. It can't_!

_Trust our feelings, Rey_.

She glances back at the monitor and sees, with horror, _the weapon has been fired_!

"No, no, no!" Rey wails. Her knees buckle, and her entire body tumbles downward. The unthinkable has just become a reality.

_The entire planet is about to be destroyed_!

Inconceivably, a strange sense of tranquility washes over her. Perhaps it's the ridiculous inevitability of their situation. Or, the impact of these warring inhabitants are now united by a common fate for the first time in their discordant history. Whatever the cause, Rey's heart slows and her breathing returns to normal. She realizes if this world is about to end, Ben and she get a front-row seat. But they aren't mere spectators. Power quivers within them, merging.

Not frantically, they bound through the _Falcon_'s entryway, rushing outside. Scores of diverse, frightening beings are scrambling. They clasp hands, and stand perfectly still. They gaze up at the night sky, a canvas of darkness, stretching to infinity. There are patches of cloud cover, but Rey can still make out dozens of twinkling constellations. Her gaze wanders to the intruding spacecraft is hovering—the origin of the bombarding weapons. Squeezing each other's hands tightly, in tandem, they are united in purpose.

Their eyes close. This alien race from a distant galaxy has made its intention clear. The unshakeable love they feel for each other cements them in purpose. When they launch their ultimate weapon, it won't have the effect they desire. Together, they inhale a long breath, open their eyes, and behold brilliant light as the Force vibrates and resonates in them.

Tonight, this planet won't be destroyed…


	2. Chapter 2

Rey has to remind herself to breathe—and focus. Her eyes haven't moved from the monitors showing the spacecraft in almost five long moments. Her hands are clammy. Her brow is dripping sweat profusely. Her heart is thudding right out of her chest.

There's no way of knowing whether the vessel received their transmission, let alone if it worked. As time ticks by, she's losing hope.

"Ben," she says grimly, "at least we can say we tried. It's been so hard—"

"There is no try!" he suddenly erupts. "Missile hot—missile hot!" He instills a deeper awareness in Rey. It's more than a feeling; it's a wellspring, a bounty of consciousness.

_It can't be. It can't_!

_Trust our feelings, Rey_.

She glances back at the monitor and sees, with horror, _the weapon has been fired_!

"No, no, no!" Rey wails. Her knees buckle, and her entire body tumbles downward. The unthinkable has just become a reality.

_The entire planet is about to be destroyed_!

Inconceivably, a strange sense of tranquility washes over her. Perhaps it's the ridiculous inevitability of their situation. Or, the impact of these warring inhabitants are now united by a common fate for the first time in their discordant history. Whatever the cause, Rey's heart slows and her breathing returns to normal. She realizes if this world is about to end, Ben and she get a front-row seat. But they aren't mere spectators. Power quivers within them, merging.

Not frantically, they bound through the _Falcon_'s entryway, rushing outside. Scores of diverse, frightened beings are scrambling. The dyad in the Force, female and male, clasp hands, and stand perfectly still. They gaze up at the night sky, a canvas of darkness, stretching to infinity. There are patches of cloud cover, but Rey can still make out dozens of twinkling constellations. Her gaze wanders to the intruding spacecraft is hovering—the origin of the bombarding weapons. Squeezing each other's hands tightly, in tandem, they are united in purpose.

Their eyes close. This alien race from a distant galaxy has made its intention clear. The unshakeable love they feel for each other cements them in purpose. When they launch their ultimate weapon, it won't have the effect they desire. Together, they inhale a long breath, open their eyes, and behold brilliant light as the Force vibrates and resonates in them.

Tonight, this planet won't be destroyed…


End file.
